The Lord of the Rings: The Reforging of the Ring
by sunflower1997
Summary: In the beginning of the story, Dena, who is a hobbit with some elf blood, sees Bilbo Baggins leave. She grows closer to Frodo in his absence. But is it Frodo's heart she is drawn to, or the One Ring that is always in the pocket over it? (first book of hopefuly two or three) I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! (some information matches movies and other is from the books)
1. Chapter 1

The hobbits around the party wouldn't stop talking, but as Mycla tugged at Dena's arm to talk about the swift disappearance of Bilbo, Dena's eyes were drawn to Frodo. He sat in his chair silently, looking as if he were holding back a grin. "More wine," he called after a minute. He drained his goblet and got up, waving off the questions assigned to him. Dena watched him leave the pavilion and turned Mycla to a shorter blond hobbit.

"Cuvyan, could you talk to her?" she asked the blond hobbit. "I have to go talk to my father outside." Cuvyan nodded in response and began talking feverishly with the darker haired woman and the straight haired blond hobbit woman on her other side.

"Lecla, did you see where Bilbo went?" Cuvyan questioned the third one in the new conversation.

Dena turned and jogged through the jostling crowd and outside. She was pushed and shoved several times, but finally she made it out of the enormous tent. She saw Frodo walking slowly away from the crowds and slowed her pace, but still caught up with him. "Happy birthday," she said, nudging his arm and alerting him to her presence. He turned his blue eyes down to her. She realized he was a couple inches taller than her. "How does it feel to be thirty three? And I wonder where Bilbo's gone…" He opened his mouth to talk, his face hardening into a firm but still kind look. "Shut up, I know you knew he was going to do that. I would've laughed by then." She laughed and turned her face to the stars. She pulled a heavy, coin sized disk of wood out of her dress pocket and flicked it into the air. "Live well, Bilbo," she murmured. Frodo watched it into her hand. He sighed and looked ahead of him again.

"Hear hear," he said, tipping his head down. A curl of his dark hair fell onto his forehead.

They walked on in silence for a few moments. An owl cooed somewhere in the night. "I know this probably isn't what you want to talk about right now, but…" she began. Frodo glanced at her but didn't say anything. "What will you do now? Live alone? Follow Bilbo?"

"Live alone," he sighed. He stopped and sighed, eyes closed. He looked back up at her. "What else _can_ I do?" The pause between his words and hers were divided by a shout from inside the pavilion.

"Whatever you want," Dena replied. Their two pairs of blue eyes glowed in the light of a nearby fire.

"What will you do?" he asked. He put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Stay here on the edge of town with my friends," she said, shrugging. Her hands played with the stitching on the waist of her dress. "What else can I do?" Her eyes sparkled and she smiled slowly. Frodo laughed once, smiling at the ground.

"Whatever you want," he responded, looking up yet again. They stood there for a few more moments, smiling. Then, at the same time, they stepped away, nodded goodbye, and turned in opposite directions. A great weight was lifted off of Dena as she walked away; she would miss Bilbo, and it didn't seem right for Frodo to be without him so suddenly. She never felt quite comfortable here without Bilbo to talk to, even though she had moved here last year and knew everyone. She would come of age in six years, which seemed a long time away, because everyone judged her as if she was a _stupid_ hobbit in her tweens. Just because she was 27 did not mean that she was reckless or careless. She walked back towards the pavilion, taking her time, but before she entered the hectic scene, a voice sounded from behind her.

"I hear Bilbo has taken his chance to get out," a male voice said. Dena turned and saw her father leaning against the wagon he had come in. His extra pointy ears were sticking out from his medium length, straight blond hair. He was taller than a normal hobbit, about five feet tall. His father had been an elf from Rivendell, Lord Surka Shipwright.

"Yes, he's gone," she replied.

"Is Frodo going too?" His green eyes stared at her questioningly.

"No, and he doesn't know where Bilbo's gone," she said sadly. He didn't seem to believe, but he nodded instead of asking further.

"I've heard people say Gandalf had something to do with it," he murmured, fingers toying with the leather on his sword hilt.

"I don't think Gandalf wanted him to go," Dena muttered defensively. Her father nodded slightly.

"Lord Clalyan, Dena," someone called from the pavilion. A woman hobbit was jogging towards them. Her brown eyes were glistening with tears. "Bilbo is gone!"

"Yes, we know mother," Dena soothed.

"Come, Lalyan," Clalyan whispered, hugging her around her shoulders and kissing her head. "Wherever he is going, he will have a good life. Now come, let's go get you something to calm you down." He began leading her away, and then turned his face to his daughter. "Dena, go take a walk." His eyes flickered past her towards where Bilbo used to live, Bag End. They caught on a moving object and watched it for a moment. Then he winked at Dena and led his wife back into the big tent. Dena turned and followed where his eyes had been, and saw four figures slowly moving away from the hobbit hole at Bag End. She turned towards it and began running. Halfway there, she met Frodo again.

"Where are you going?" he asked, turning to watch her running in the other direction.

"I could ask you the same question," she panted, halting and turning back. Frodo looked sad, but she smiled kindly and he smiled faintly back. "Just do what you have to do, and I'll do my part." He nodded, pushing back a lock of dark hair from his pointed ear. Once again, they turned in opposite directions and set off. Dena turned onto the road where the four figures had gone and heard singing up ahead. "Bilbo," she called.

The figures jumped and spun around. Bilbo was standing in the center of three dwarves, looking surprised. "How did you know I was here?" he asked defensively.

"My father saw you and I followed his eyes," she replied honestly.

"I'm not coming back-"

"I'm not asking you to," she said, cutting him off. "I just want a proper goodbye from such a gentlemanly hobbit such as you." She smiled. He returned her smile and opened his arms for a hug. She rushed at him and threw her arms around him. In the embrace, she felt her sad heart beating against her ribs and heard Bilbo's against her ear. The first tear slipped down her cheek and she took a shuddering breath. "Goodbye, Bilbo," she murmured, voice cracking with sorrow. Another tear fell onto the other hobbit's jacket. "I hope to see you again someday." She laughed shortly. "Maybe when I go on an adventure of my own." She pulled back, sniffing and wiping her face of tears. She smiled at him, and he patted her shoulder.

"Maybe," he said. "Now go. You'll be missed soon. Keep an eye on Frodo for me." He winked. "I know you're a responsible hobbit." She nodded, laughing a bit, and turned to run back down the path. She heard three pairs of feet move off, and when she got back to the big tent, one figure was still staring down into Hobbiton. He waved, and she waved back, laughing. Then he turned and began walking again, disappearing over the ridge. She turned back and went into the pavilion, drying her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Her friends met her just inside. Mycla had pulled her dark hair back into two long pigtails that hung down to her knees. Cuvyan was talking avidly to Pippin beside the opening to the huge tent. Lecla was doing the same on the other side with Merry. When Cuvyan saw Dena, she pushed past the male hobbit and began talking extremely fast. Dena, caught off guard, backed up, hands in the air.

"Whoa, I only caught something about Gandalf in there," she exclaimed, tripping over a stone and falling down. Pippin pulled her up and dusted her off.

"Gandalf hasn't been seen since Bilbo disappeared!" Cuvyan was livid.

"Gandalf did not do this!" Dena exclaimed.

"I didn't say he did," Cuvyan pointed out angrily.

"Everyone is saying he did," Mycla challenged.

"And you believe that?" Dena snarled.

"I think Gandalf is good and all, but I think he had some part in all this," Lecla said.

"I don't know if he did or if he didn't." Dena rubbed her eyes before continuing. "I'm heading back to your house." The words were directed at Cuvyan.

"Okay," the hobbit sighed. "Get some sleep. I'll be here for a while."

"Okay. Thanks. Night guys." Dena hugged everyone in turn, the male hobbits swinging her in giggly circles like always. They acted like her fun brothers, even though they weren't related. Dena started up the path leading away from the party and found Frodo saying goodbye to a few of his guests. He shook hands with a disgruntled old hobbit, and then saw Dena.

"Will you still come to town?" he asked as she approached. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Of course," she responded, flipping the small wooden disk again. "I'll see if I can keep some people out of your hair for a while. You've got enough to worry about. Send me a message when you're not so busy. Then maybe we can chat again and you won't be so stressed." She winked at him. Frodo smiled and nodded, then looked at the ground. He suddenly looked old and sad. She put the disk back into her dress pocket and walked closer to him. She hugged him around his neck. His arms closed around her waist. "If you need help, you know where to find me," she murmured into his slightly pointed ears. She pulled back and smiled at him. She turned and walked down the lane to the road leading to Bywater. She began humming, flicking the disk for the third time that night.

"Dena," someone called behind her. She turned and saw her younger sister, Clora, coming to her leading an unsaddled white and gray speckled pony. "Don't you want Rigo?" Dena smiled.

"Thanks Clora," she said, and took the reins. "Are you staying with dad?"

"Yes," she answered. She ran her fingers through her short brownish blond hair, which ended just below her earlobe. "I'm going back with him to Brethil when his party leaves."

Dena was about to mount Rigo when she paused. She turned back to her sister. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

"When will you come home?" Clora replied. Dena's heart twisted in her chest.

"I don't belong there." Her voice quavered.

"You're as much of an elf as I am," Clora cried, tears rising in her eyes. _Not true, _Dena thought. _You're two inches taller than me, and still growing._

"I don't fit in there," Dena said, trying to blink away her sadness. A tear shook on the verge of her eye. "I don't want to go back. I know my family is there, my friends, but I just don't want to go back. I spent all my life there. I want something besides Brethil."

Clora closed her eyes and looked down, crying. Dena reached out and hugged her. The younger sister's head fell onto the elder's shoulder. "Please come home," she sobbed quietly, hugging Dena. "Maybe not tomorrow or next month, but come home _sometime_." Dena buried her face in Clora's shoulder, knowing she couldn't say she would, because she knew she would never go back. She didn't know why, but she wouldn't.

"Let's have one last night to be sisters," Dena said, pulling away. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's ride Rigo and Cera," Clora murmured. Dena nodded vigorously, smiling and wiping her own tears away. "I'll get Cera."

"I'll get the saddles." They set to work, Clora leading a black pony by his reins towards the light one. They saddled their own ponies with custom elven made saddles. They mounted them and turned them to the grassland. Spurring them, they raced down a couple hundred yards and turned back. The ponies touched noses as they turned in. They trotted down part of the way, reins held loosely in their hands. Dena slowed Rigo and slowly stood up on her saddle, holding the reins out and loose in front of her. She planted a bare foot just behind the saddle, hooking her toe beneath it, and then placed the other foot just behind the saddle horn. Clora copied her, her forward foot on the saddle horn. Dena laughed. "Just like old times, huh, sis?"

"Yep," Clora laughed. She dropped the reins and did a short backwards cartwheel, landing with right foot planted just behind the saddle, other held out to the side. Dena dropped back and looked up at a tree going past. She pulled Rigo to a stop and pulled him up onto his hind legs. Her forward toes locked onto the saddle horn and she leaned into his mane, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he sunk slowly back to the ground, she hung to the side, moving one hand to grip the saddle, pushing in the stirrup on her side, letting the leg closer to the ground hang in careful concentration. For the next two or three hours, they continued to try and out-do each other, finally ending in a massive leap from Clora, landing her neatly in a tree, where she sat politely and crossed her ankles. She smiled down at her older sister. Dena smiled and dismounted.

Rigo was sweating slightly, and Cera lay down to sleep. Dena rolled him onto his side and unstrapped the saddle. He rolled out of it and adjusted himself until he wasn't touching it, then laid his head down to sleep. After unsaddling Rigo, she walked over to the tree. It was really thick and tall, but there were no hand holds. "I can't reach you," Clora called down. Dena tried to jump, but she couldn't reach the branch. She was a few inches too short.

"I wish I was more elfish," she complained, pouting. Rigo walked up behind her and gently head butted her in her skirt. She turned around as he pushed her up against the tree with his side. She pushed against him, pulled herself over his back, and stood on him to get up beside Clora. "Thanks Rigo." She reached down and touched his velvety nose in thanks, and he turned to go lay in the grass beside Cera. "The two brothers paired with the two sisters."

When Dena was 15, her mother's mare gave birth to a white and gray speckled colt. They were paired from then, and Dena got very attached. Then when Clora was 17, she got her pony from the same mare. The mare died and the two sisters raised it together, Rigo in the same stall for company. They had been together since. Since Dena was going to stay in the Shire, she wanted Rigo to go back home, but he didn't belong there either.

The two sisters sat with their backs to the tree trunk. Dena looked up at the stars between the branches. She pulled a bracelet off of her wrist and handed it to Clora. She stared ahead, though she could tell Clora was looking at her. "My mind is made up," she murmured, tipping her head at the bracelet. It was leather and had green jewels encrusting it. An elvish phrase was carved inside the band. It said 'Watch the stars and wait for me.' Its match was on Dena's other wrist. Its inscription was 'I'll be home soon.'

"So you're not coming home," Clora sighed, frowning down sadly at the bracelet with half closed eyes. Dena shook her head.

"Nope." She still wouldn't look at her sister for fear she would cry again. Clora sighed and put the bracelet on her wrist.

"I don't like your decision, but I won't try to change your mind," she murmured. Her head fell sideways onto her sister's shoulder. Her eyes closed and she sighed. Dena stared up at the stars again without moving her head. The few she could see blinked at her. A dozen yards away, hobbits and other guests of Bilbo and Frodo's party were walking on the lane, leaving. They talked, still agitated about Bilbo's leaving. Dena closed her eyes and wished for quiet again. Beside her, Clora had begun to sleep. Her breathing was slowed, and she twitched slightly. Dena rested her head against Clora's and settled in. they slept in trees at Brethil sometimes, so they usually did when traveling. They were used to it. _Better than the cold, hard, wet ground,_ Dena thought with a quiet noise of amusement. She thought of all the traveling they had done to get to so many places. Thinking of all her travels and the amazing places she had been, she fell asleep beside her sister.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was, _Just like old times…_


	3. Chapter 3

"Clora, Dena," a voice called through the mist of sleep. Dena covered her eyes from the early morning sunlight, bumping her sister in the face.

"Wha-?" Clora growled, swiping her hand away. She was curled in a ball on the wide branch, her head on her sister's lap. One of the ponies neighed at them.

"Come on, children," the voice said.

"What? Oh, dad!" Dena fell out of the tree. Clalyan laughed and picked her up.

"Well that was a great way to exit a tree," another voice laughed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Shut up, Pippin," Dena laughed. She looked up towards the sun, which was barely above the horizon.

Clora leapt down and landed neatly beside her father. She stretched and yawned. Her hair was neat and her dress was barely wrinkled. Pippin began trying to separate the leaves and bark from Dena's hair. She smoothed her dress, which was very wrinkled. She glared at her sister. "What?" Clora asked, confused.

"I am not as much of an elf as you are," Dena replied, then doubled over and burst out laughing.

"Hold still!" Pippin was getting frustrated with a twig stuck in the long curls of golden hair.

"Let it go Pippin," Dena laughed.

"I don't want you to look like a slob for when you-" He stopped before finishing the sentence. He paused, staring sadly at Dena. Then he started at the twig again. "I have to get it out, it's bugging me."

"We have to get going," Clalyan pointed out, and then turned to the ponies. "You left them in their bridals all night." His eyes flashed briefly. The two sisters were glancing between each other and their father. Clalyan sighed. "I know you're staying, Dena. You don't have to tell me."

"You're staying and you didn't tell me?" Pippin asked, outraged. "I'm your brother!"

"No you're not Pippin. Tell Lalyan for me please," Dena replied. Her father nodded. He glanced between his daughters. He took a couple steps forward and pulled them into a hug. They stood there for a few moments before Dena felt Pippin join the hug. She laughed and they broke apart. Pippin backed away a step, raising both of his hands in peace.

"Sorry, I had to," he said.

"It's okay," the older sister replied, smiling.

"Yeah, you're family," the younger one added, putting an arm around Pippin's shoulders.

"Excuse me, but I don't consider him a son," Clalyan laughed. Pippin stuck out his lower lip and pouted for a moment before looking up and grinning.

"Daddy!" He jumped at Clalyan and hugged him, pinning his arms to his sides. It was obviously a hard hug, because the older, taller one gasped.

"Okay, okay, you're my adopted son," he gagged. Pippin let go and stood back so fast Dena almost didn't see him do it.

"No that's fine, I just wanted a hug," he said, grinning broadly. Dena and Clora fell onto each other laughing.

Clalyan laughed and gasped for breath. "Come on," he panted. "I'll carry the saddles, you two ride bareback."

"Three," Dena corrected, mounting Rigo and pulling Pippin up behind her. He held onto her shoulders as she nudged the pony to a trot. Clora rode Cera slower behind them. Dena glanced back and saw her sister. She was staring at her mount's mane beneath her hand, the reins dragging on the ground as if he was waiting to be led. Dena pulled Rigo up short and turned him back.

"What are we-?" Pippin began, then saw her too. "Oh..." Dena stared at her sister, and when Cera's head came level, she reached down and picked up his reins. She slid them up over his head and placed them in Clora's hands. The younger sister looked up. A tear streaked down her face.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you two," she murmured.

"What if I visit in a couple months?" Dena asked, Rigo matching pace with Cera. Clora's face lit up.

"You will, won't you?" Clora begged, grabbing her sister's wrist.

"I'll drag her there if I have to," Pippin exclaimed, putting his hand on top of theirs. Clora laughed and Dena smiled between the two. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," Clora laughed, wiping her tears away. "You're our brother, remember?" They all laughed.

"Race you to the wagons," Dena teased, pulling away and spurring her pony. "Hold on, Pip!" He threw his arms around her and held on.

"No fair," Clora yelled, racing after them.

"Very fair, we've got two people," Pippin called back.

"That means your pony is overloaded!" Clora and Cera passed them swiftly, pausing to salute them.

"Now _that_ was not fair!" Dena laughed at the male hobbit's anger. "Come on Rigo, let's go!"

The pony seemed to slow, whinnying in mischief. Dena bent low over his neck and whispered elvish in his ear, grinning. "Give it to them, Rigo! Now!" His speed went up so fast Pippin almost fell off. "Come on Rigo, give it to them, come on!"

"Are you threatening your horse?" Pippin yelled.

"Learn elvish, you short little-"

"Hey!" Pippin elbowed her playfully. She grinned and bent farther over the pony's neck. They caught up with the rider ahead and passed her, both Pippin and Dena saluting Clora and grinning. They sped ahead and slowed to a trot as they reached the wagon. "We win!"

"Dena!" a frustrated voice called from behind the wagon. Her mother, Lalyan, appeared with a sack of vegetables in her arms. She placed it into the back of the wagon and turned back to her daughter. Pippin dismounted and helped her off. "You're going to wear out your horses before we have to leave."

Dena froze. "I'm… I'm not going," she murmured. Her mother stared for a few moments.

"Yes you are," she said.

"She's not." Clora had ridden up and dismounted with Pippin's help.

"Well she's not staying here," Lalyan complained.

"Yes I am," Dena sighed. "I've had enough of Brethil. I want to be somewhere else for a while." She didn't say how long. "I _will_ visit, I just want to live somewhere away from there.

Lalyan sighed. She turned to Pippin. "Take care of her," she said. Pippin nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry mother," Dena apologized.

"You're in charge of your own life," Lalyan appeased. She pulled her daughter into a hug. She pulled back. "But the least you can do is help us pack the wagon." They smiled at each other before turning back to the wagon. Two big horses were hitched to the front, eating grass as they waited to be used. "We need the other sacks of vegetables from the store rooms in town. Dena, Pippin, you take Rigo and go get them." The two nodded and led the horse into Hobbiton. They saw a huge group of hobbits gathered around Bag End, and heard Merry's voice.

"Give us a bit of room, you lot!" He waved back the crowd, but somebody stepped up.

"I want what Bilbo left me," they called angrily.

"You'll get it, but not right now," Merry yelled over the crowd's roar.

"I want it now!" The crowd roared again. "Before all that gold goes away!" The roars redoubled. Dena left Pippin with the pony and ran up to the crowd, pushing her way to the front, and standing up beside Merry.

"Hey!" she screamed. The crowd went silent instantly. "If Bilbo left you anything, you will get it! You insult him last night by calling him mad and cracked and then want what is left of him! How dare you all? Get away from here! Come back when there are less than ten out front! The eldest will have theirs first, and you younger ones can surely wait and learn to hold your fat, wagging tongues!" The crowd froze, everyone looking around as if they were confused. Dena was not quick to anger, but she had spoken with ferocity. If she was ferocious before, it was nothing compared with her new voice. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Everyone jumped, and the youngest of them scampered away to the fields. The eldest argued over their ages and the ten oldest stayed for their inheritance. Dena, calmed down, patted Merry on the arm and jogged down to where Pippin and Rigo were.

"Great job," he joked, punching her playfully in the arm.

"Thanks," she laughed. "Lost my temper a bit, but I'm okay now." She flipped the wooden disk again. "I told Frodo I would try to keep some of them out of his hair." The two of them laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

They continued down the road to the main part of town. They had paid the Proudfoot family with various products (including wooden walking sticks, steel tools, jewels, apples, and nuts) for six chickens, three sacks of vegetables, four sacks of flour, two baskets of dried corn, two bags of sugar, and a few empty skins for water. They got the chickens from them the night before. As they came to the Proudfoot household, the supplies were out front on the walkway. There was a note on it that said 'Happy Travels!' They tied up the flour sacks onto Rigo with the ropes curled in a pile nearby and carried one of the two remaining sacks of vegetables each. They divided the empty skins between them and began walking back, leading the pony and whistling. Soon they chose a tune and began singing loudly.

_Let the wind blow strong_

_And the water flow swift_

_And the rain fall hard_

_And snow swirl to drift_

_For never ever will I blink_

_And never ever will I think_

_Of leaving behind_

_This lovely land of mine_

_And to this world I sing_

_I sing_

_And to this world I sing_

_Into the air_

_And the river so clear_

_And the puddles of drizzle_

_And banks of flurry here_

_Goes the song of the land_

_That graceful ballad_

_To the beat of my heart_

_And then back to the start_

_And to this world I sing_

_I sing_

_And to this world I sing_

Rigo flipped his mane and whinnied. The two hobbits laughed. "To this world _you_ sing, we mean," Pippin said, regally bowing to the pony. The gray head lifted as if to say, "Yes you do!" The hobbits laughed again. The late flowers of autumn were blooming beside the path and the birds chirped merrily in the branches of the trees giving the trio shade. They chose another tune and began to whistle again. When they made it back to the wagon, they unloaded the pony, set down their things, and went back to the lane to get the last of the supplies. They strapped the two bags of sugar to Rigo and found a carrot on the ground, which he enjoyed with a loud crunch. They carried the two baskets stacked between them, each holding one side with one hand.

They covered the baskets and tied them to the back of the wagon, then stacked the sugar on top of the flour. Pippin was still whistling as Clalyan and Lalyan mounted the wagon. Clalyan's horse was tied to the back, and Clora was following on Cera. Dena mounted Rigo with Pippin's help. The male hobbit ran behind the wagon and jumped onto the back. Being constantly harassed by the chickens pecking at his hind end, he untied the horse and led it to the side so he could mount it. He rode it to the front by his adopted sisters and waved at the hobbit and hobbit-elf on the wagon.

"Hey, that's my horse," Clalyan complained at Pippin. The little hobbit laughed and rode faster.

"Say hello to everyone back at Brethil for us," Pippin called to them. Clora was on the other side of the wagon riding Cera.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Dena cried suddenly. "Clora, if you see Greenleaf again, give him a _big hug_ for me!" Clora blushed bright red and rode back around to her sister. She hit Dena in the arm.

"Shut up!" Dena laughed at her. "I do not like him!"

"Give it up, you know you do," Dena laughed.

"Ooh," Pippin teased. "Who's Greenleaf?"

"Just an elf she likes," Dena laughed.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM!" Clora's voice was strained and angry, and her face was bright red. "He's way too-"

"Handsome, skilled, nice, strong, brave," Dena cheered, riding around the wagon to avoid another fist. "Kind, merciful, smart, and just overall _amazing_, I hear!"

"Dena, leave your sister alone," Lalyan called. Dena grinned and waved. They were coming to the edge of Hobbiton, so Pippin tied Clalyan's horse back onto the back of the wagon. Dena pulled up short and waited, letting him jump onto Rigo's back. He sat down with his back to hers. Clora rode up beside them again, within an arm's length, and Dena didn't dodge her fist again. Clora was smiling sadly, tears gathering in her eyes. Dena reached over and linked arms with her sister.

"_Watch the stars and wait for me_," Dena murmured. "_I'll be home soon_." They rode side by side for a while longer, and when the houses at the very edge of the town were behind them, Dena stopped Rigo and let her arm slip from under her sister's. Her eyes clouded with memories and tears. _Will I actually be home soon?_ She thought sadly. She stared after her family for a bit longer. She raised her voice after them. "Hi-low," she called loudly.

"Low high!" Dena smiled at Clora's voice. Up ahead, the pony and rider had turned. They were outlined against the sky as they went over the hill. The wagon disappeared over it. A neigh sounded over the ground, reaching Rigo, and simultaneously, both ponies rose onto their back legs.

"Whoa!" Pippin yipped, falling off the back of the pony. Dena held on tight, leaning into his neck. Then, suddenly, she let go with one hand, waved at her sister, and let out a loud whoop. An answering whoop sounded, and Clora waved too. Then she spun her pony on his heels and pelted off after the wagon. Rigo did the same, spinning and letting Dena grab Pippin before racing off towards Hobbiton again. Pippin held on tightly around Dena's waist, clearly surprised at the pony's speed. Dena, however, leaned into Rigo's neck, a calm sort of anger sinking into her bones, the rush of speed sending her blood pulsing in her veins. She pulled Rigo to a halt with obvious effort when they reached the center of Hobbiton. Pippin slid thankfully off of the pony and stood firmly on the ground. Dena stared at Rigo's withers beneath her hands. "Are we going to?..." he began, then stopped.

Dena's expression was hard as stone, and her jaw was clenched. She leaned in and let the reins go slack, and Rigo took off at full speed again. The pulsing of his muscles beneath her set her into a rhythm. Her hands gripped the rein tightly, and she pounced forward every time he did, bouncing at the same rate. "Come on, buddy, let's push it," she snarled, letting the anger take her. Her vision blurred from either her emotions or the wind blowing in her face. They raced down to the riverside, dodging around trees and hobbits and carts, finally reaching the rocky shore and pounding harder. They galloped for a few minutes and then Rigo slowed. The anger burning inside Dena clamped down on her, and she yanked Rigo to a stop. He stopped instantly, and she flipped over his neck and landed facing the sky. She gasped for breath for a moment, staring up at his kind gray face. Then she leapt to her feet and raced away on foot. She ran into a small thicket, tearing through bushes and brambles, angry tears now streaming down her cheeks.

She collapsed into a sobbing heap on the ground. She let herself go, crying openly. It slowly turned from anger to loss and sadness. She vaguely heard whistling above the humming in her ears and her own voice coming out in gasps from her throat. "Dena?" a familiar voice asked, sounding unsure. She looked up and saw Samwise Gamgee through a veil of tears. He came quickly to her and stooped down to her level. "What's wrong?" His voice was kind. She looked up at him, not attempting to dry her tears. He helped her get up onto her knees. "Can I help?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, Sam," she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt his arms close around her shoulders. "I'm s-sorry." She choked back a fresh wave of tears. "My f-family has gone b-back to Brethil and I-I don't know if I-I'll ever see them a-again." Her voice quavered with sadness. Sam hugged her tighter.

"It'll be okay," he murmured. "I know you'll see them again. Mr. Took wouldn't let you be without them, he does think of himself as your brother, you know." Dena laughed shortly.

"Yes, I think P-Pippin will drag me to Br-Brethil in a couple months," she gasped through a few fresh sobs.

Sam nodded his head against hers. "Come on, Miss Shipwright, on your feet," Sam said, helping her up. "That's right. You're too strong to feel this way. You've got noble blood, and that nobility will lead you back home, be it here in Hobbiton, back in Brethil where your family will be, or anywhere else your heart calls home."

"My heart calls home wherever my friends are," she replied, smiling at him. She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry I wet your shirt and dampened your day."

"Nonsense," he chuckled. "Glad to help a friend any day! Now come on, let's go get you a cup to drink." They headed off down the road towards Hobbiton, Rigo meeting them on the other side. He was still breathing a bit hard. "Your pony is getting a bit old, isn't he? Meaning no offense of course."

"Yes, he I suppose he is middle aged now," she laughed, smiling at the old gray pony. "I take no offense." She stroked his nose. His soft brown eyes shone at her, and she took the bit out of his mouth. "I'm sorry about earlier, old friend. I didn't mean to be vicious." He lifted his head and tucked her shoulder under his chin, nose coming to rest on the middle of her back where her hair ended. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his soft neck. "Twelve years, my friend. The years blur at the edges, don't you think?" She could hear him nicker softly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, I owe you. I'll let you loose in the grazing fields," Dena said.

She held Rigo's reins and walked him between herself and Sam. They stroked the pony's neck while they walked. Sam began whistling again. Dena hummed, wiping away the last of her tears. Rigo pulled away as they neared the grazing fields and pranced a few lengths ahead. He stopped and tossed his head at them. Dena laughed and took off his bridle. She slapped his neck gently and he turned to leap over the fence. Some ponies in the field whinnied at him and he trotted out to meet them.

Dena hung the bridle on the fence post and continued walking. They traveled into Hobbiton and veered off the path into the Green Dragon. Pippin was already there, drinking a cup of ale. He smiled at Sam, but became uncertain as he saw Dena. He turned away sharply. She hit him in the arm. "I'm better now," she laughed, taking his drink. Sam laughed as she took a swig and handed it back to Pippin. The hobbit looked up at her, still uncertain and not meeting her eyes for long. She frowned. "What's wrong?" The bartender passed her a glass of ale.

"You looked so…" His voice was quiet, and it shook a bit. "Angry."

"The wrath of a hobbit-elf," she replied. "But I'm better now."

The door of the pub opened and let in a cool burst of air. "Rain a comin' from o'er the hills!" A cheer sprang from the bar.

"Somebody sing about it," an old grumpy hobbit cried. "Cold, wet, dreary rain!"

"Cool, wet, soft grass, good for playing in!" Dena stood up and raised her glass. A cheer sprang again.

"Mud and slick and puddles!" A chorus of boos sounded from every corner of the pub.

"Good for slippin and slidin' and splashin'!" More cheers.

"Good for the plants," Sam cried.

"Good for the little hobbits tryin' to grow," a woman hobbit said.

"Tryin' to have fun," Pippin exclaimed.

"It'll turn to snow!" the first grumpy hobbit yelled.

"We don't care! We're young and you're old!" A rousing chorus of Springsong flew above the crowd.

Oh flowers of red and yellow and gold

That on my heart has been sold

Forever and on

To the sweet birdsong

Comes the wonderful song of the spring!

The puddles of sprinkle

And bluebells that tinkle

A song in the green, green fields

And the horses that trot

Do like it a lot

The wonderful song of the spring

Sure there's mud and there's slick

And it makes some quite sick

But we're fresh and ready

Oh please come already

The wonderful song of the spring!

Fresh cheers cried out and Dena's voice rang out over all, the elvish blood soothing her voice and enchanting all.

Oh the elves in the forest

Know quite well this chorus

For they made it and strum it themselves

Under the trees

And over the rivers

And around the sweetly dells

All over the land comes the peaceful song

The wonderful song of the spring!

Cheers rang out everywhere. Somebody else came into the pub, holding their hoods over their heads. "It's started!" They shook drops of water off of their shoulders. A fresh cry rose. Dena drained her mug and ran out the door, turning her face to the sky and drinking in the rain, grinning. Pippin followed her close behind. She spun in circles, giggling as the rain pelted down on her in huge drops. A familiar joy rushed through her. A memory printed onto her eyelids, making her grin.

Clora, about five years old, was standing at the top of a ridge overlooking a huge mud pool in the rain. Dena, about eleven, rushed past her and slid down the hill, splashing down into the puddle. She laughed and splashed around, flinging mud around playfully. Suddenly, a ball of mud hit her hard in the back of the head. Clora was standing ankle deep in mud, one of her hands slightly muddy. Dena laughed mischievously and bent again for some more mud. Balls of mud rained down heavily on her. Clora's good at this game, Dena thought.

"Stop," a male voice called in Elvish. Clalyan looked down on them. Dena was covered from head to toe with mud, and Clora had mud up to her knees and elbows, a splotch of it on her face and dress. Their father's face changed into a smile. He waded into the mud and picked up his older daughter. "From now on, you're having shorter dresses so you don't ruin as much of your mother's fabric." He held her up to the rain, letting it wash away the mud. She threw her face back and soaked in the rain, giggling.

Pippin took her hands, swinging her in a circle and drawing Dena's thoughts away from the memory and back to Hobbiton. She laughed and danced with him in the rain. A strike of lightning lit up the gray sky. The hobbits scattered slowly, grumbling about their lost fun. Only Pippin and Dena remained. Soon after the second strike, Pippin went to stand by Sam in the doorway to the pub. Dena continued to dance, laughing up at the sky.

"Okay, Miss Dena," Sam called from the doorway. "Time to come inside."

"But Sam, it feels so good!" Her reply was drowned out by a rumble of thunder. She suddenly realized she was shaking. Pippin ran out and grabbed her by her wrist. He dragged her inside. He sat her in front of the fire and put his cloak around her shoulders.

Before he brought her home that day, she had developed a cold and a fever. He carried her up the stairs in Cuvyan's house and tucked her into her bed.


End file.
